


Tight rope

by Tammara125Swan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Is The Best, Best Friends, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, How Do I Tag, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Needs a Break, My fic, Songfic, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammara125Swan/pseuds/Tammara125Swan
Summary: After what happened in Onichan. Ladybug is quite affected and is not sure that Chat supports her.Fortunately for her she has a friend to count on
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 14





	Tight rope

**Author's Note:**

> If you find any grammatical errors, you can let me know in the comments.  
> I'm sorry, English is not my first language  
> The Spanish version of this fic is on my profile.
> 
> I send you all my love

The lights of Paris shone below her, as she sat on top of the Eiffel tower. It helped her relax and God knew she needed to relax after yesterday's fiasco. It hadn't been so serious right? Only one Akuma had escaped his yoyo, lost in the distance while Rena and Chat looked at her in confusion, before running and capturing him again on their own. After that she had fled the scene totally ashamed.

She sighed. How could that have happened to her? She was supposed to be a superhero, she was Ladybug and she couldn't be wrong. She…

-Are you okay?- A Voice asked behind her.  
-What? - she answered tense because that was not Chat's voice  
-I wanted to know if you were okay, I looked for you after yesterday's Akuma and I didn't find you anywhere- True, she had to take Alya's Miraculous after the fight, she had totally forgotten.

-If I'm fine don't worry- She answered as convincingly as she could. But notice that she did not believe her in the least.

-May I ask what happened yesterday?- Rena ventured not wanting to bother the heroine. Ladybug didn't answer immediately, she just kept looking towards the city, but gestured for her to sit next to her.

-You have seen how people play safe- Ladybug started after a few moments- they don't know how to risk and live safe and easy lives far from all fear and uncertainty. They do not take the promotion at work, they do not venture into new experiences, trips ...

"They don't tell their crush they love him," Rena interrupted thinking about her best friend.

-Exactly- Ladybug laughed a little - But we as superheroines live constantly walking a tightrope. We are not always prepared for what that means.  
"B-but you were chosen for a reason, you always know what to do," Rena exclaimed with a tone of panic in her voice. Where did this attitude come from?

-Did you know that I was about to resign? I didn't feel good enough for this- I knew that talking about this with the Ladyblog's founder was not the best, but she was also her best friend and even if she didn't know it, she needed her right now.

-And what made you change your mind? - Rena asked after a minute with just a small voice, she couldn't believe what she was hearing

-Chat- Ladybug sighed- having her next to me and knowing that she would catch me if I fell, that was enough for me to jump headlong into danger without hesitation- she smiled as she thought of her partner, but her smile slowly faded,. this did not go unnoticed by the reporter.

-So? Yesterday? - Rena asked, beginning to understand the whole problem of the previous day.

-After the fight with Onichan I'm not sure if he supports me in the same way.- she sighed heavily- I know that protecting civilians is part of the job, but I asked him not to leave and we almost lost because he didn't listen to me and yesterday I couldn't jump I couldn't reach The butterfly I ... I ...- He stopped abruptly feeling how tears threatened to come out of his eyes, He couldn't cry in front of Rena not while she was Ladybug.

The reporter did not know how to respond, she had always imagined Ladybug and Chat Noir as a whole, a single mind that worked perfectly, but like all the companions they needed the other to be able to do what they did and they needed to trust blindly that the other would catch them if necessary.  
Shyly, the stained heroine leaned her head on her friend's shoulder with her eyes fixed on Paris, refusing to cry and feeling all the support that her partner radiated trying to make her feel better.

-But I wouldn't change it for anything- Catarina finally dared to say before looking at her partner, giving her a warm smile- along with all the dangers and problems, there are also beautiful and impressive things, don't you think? I mean look at this view- I joke as I pointed to the city below them. Both girls laughed heartily for a while, all the tension had evaporated and they already felt better and closer despite the masks obviously.

-Now that I remember- Rena exclaimed suddenly- I came to give you this- she quickly took off the fox's collar, losing her transformation and holding the little kuami with her hands- See you for the next Trixx- she said while making him a little darling in the head.

-It's always a pleasure Alya- replied the kuami looking at Ladybug -Shall we go?- He asked. This brought Ladybug back to reality quickly - Of course let's just take Alya home - she hugged her friend and walked quickly home without saying more.

Arriving at Alya's house, he carefully left her on her balcony. "See you soon partner," he said while hugging her.  
-Oh come on- Alya giggled - no matter how happy it makes me to hear that, we both know that the infuriating cat is actually your partner, not me - she gave him one last hug and entered her house.

Ladybug and she went to her own house and on the way she found that building, from which she did not dare to jump to take the Akuma, the one who had made her doubt herself and her partner. Maybe she was exaggerating trying to blame a building for her disgrace but it felt better than her own insecurity. Taking an impulse, he launched his yo-yo to get out of that building, but he pointed out where he had lost the Akuma yesterday, he did not make a place to hook it, causing that without a grab his body will begin to fall towards the sidewalk.

She closed her eyes waiting for the impact and hoping that the suit would protect her enough ...  
but the blow did not come as expected, he did not receive an impact on his back from the hard and cold floor, she felt a little pressure on her waist and legs, the pressure increased on her waist transmitting a comforting heat and then she dared to open her eyes.

Green eyes watched her as they land safely on a nearby ceiling, she looked at him slowly and then shifted her eyes to where she almost landed and then turned her blue gaze to the boy who saved her.

-What the hell happened?- Chat asked breathlessly.

She blinked several times still processing what had just happened. Where the hell had Chat Noir come from? Had he followed her? Did he hear her talking to Rena? Why didn't her yo-yo get hooked? Was she about to die?

-Ladybug? Are you okay? - the tone of concern in his voice helped her react and be able to answer.

-Yes, don't worry, nothing happened- he answered still with a teary voice from the previous experience.

-NOTHING! You almost went to decorate the street painting- The cat shouted with a tone that was close to hysteria. She flinched at the scolding, I had never seen him so upset, he noticed it and took a deep breath before speaking again - you must be more careful Bugaboo, I felt that I was losing 8 of my 9 lives while watching you fall

-You ... you ... caught me,- Ladybug finally said with a lost gaze on her partner.

-Of course I caught you- Chat exclaimed a little confused by the statement- you are my partner My Lady, I always catch you, where did all this come from? - He asked genuinely concerned.

Ladybug did not respond, she did not know how she simply hugged him around the waist hiding her face in his chest "You caught me" she repeated feeling a cozy warmth spread in her heart.

Chat Noir hugged him back confused, yes, but he wasn't about to complain.

-You know that the jump or the fall does not matter. I will always catch you My Lady.- He reassured her while stroking her hair.

Regardless of the risks of the tightrope, she would always have someone to catch her


End file.
